My Bloody Roses
by Dearlybelovedxxx
Summary: The Akatsuki is a strange organisation, full of crime and mystery, but there is also love, this is the stories of the Akatsuki members, and the girls who complete them. Members of Akatsuki x OC
1. Chapter 1: Akira, The Dark Soul

She stared down at the villagers as they ran around screaming, blood was all over the small village. Akira looked down at her headband and dragged her kunai over the middle creating a huge slash over her villages sign. She got up from her spot from the roof and headed to the forest. She had one goal in mind and she needed to achieve that certain goal, to get into the Akatsuki.....

A few days after she deserted the snow village, Akira continued though the dense forest. A sharp sound made her turn her head, her eyes widened and she moved her head in time to dodge a flying kunai.

"This one is fast hmm?" A voice came from the shadows. Akiraa grinded her teeth, "an enemy?" suddenly a man in a black cloak with red clouds walked out of the shadows he was followed by another man with red hair. The first man had long blond hair. "Akatsuki"

"Who are you?" The blond man asked tilting his head. The redhead stared at the woman his eyes where wide.

"You don't need to know" The blond mans eyes widened; he never thought that she would actually respond.

"I want you to bring me to your leader" The blond laughed.

"Then fight me hmm…" The blond answered

He threw a piece of clay up, in a shape of a bird and it flew towards her, she stood absolutely still.

The man laughed "KATSU!"

After the smoke from the explosion receded, the blond was on the floor.

"What…What?"

The girl walked over to the guy and helped him up. He grinned at her; he seemed to respect her more.

"Wow your good" He said laughing

"Name?" she asked

"I'm Deidara, That's Sasori; follow us I'll bring you to our leader.

Sasori looked at the floor when she looked him in the eyes……


	2. Chapter 2: Akira, Truth Told

"Who are you really?" Deidara asked as he scanned his eyes over the strange girl.

"I already told you, my name is Aya." She looked at the floor, she lied…

Deidara sighed as they reached the mouth of a small cave, he gave a signal with his hand as if he asked them to follow, and Akira stared at the mouths on his palms. As they walked deeper into the cave she watched as Deidara preformed several hand signs. After a few moments a loud rumble echoed through the small cave and a hidden entrance appeared. The three walked into the entrance.

"Wait here" Deidara whispered stopping her from walking any farther.

Deidara walked into the hideout and walked over to a black door, at the end of a large room. He walked in and disappeared for a few moments.

"Akira…." Akira turned her head towards Sasori her eyes wide, she closed them and a soft smile spread across her lips. "Why are you here?"

"So you knew huh…." Akira responded she looked at his face, and her smile disappeared.

"Saso…"

"Aya!" Akira turned her head over to the door, Deidara was calling her over, and she looked at Sasori and walked towards Deidara.

"Our leader wants to see you…" She smiled at Deidara

"Thanks Dei" Deidara's eyes widened

"What?"

"Oh Nothing sorry" Akira smiled at him, (he doesn't remember me….)

Akira walked into the dark room where she saw a man with piercings sitting down in a chair behind a desk, standing next to him was a man she knew, Itachi Uchiha….

"Akira" She looked at the leader in surprise…. (How did he…?) Akira looked over to Itachi who was staring right back at her, then she understood.

"You know Itachi correct?" the leader asked in a soft voice, Akira nodded looking at the floor.

"He says you know Deidara as well" Akira looked up and swallowed hard, she nodded once again.

The leader looked at her face, she was very surprised, she did not know what to do.

"So… What's your decision, Boss?" Itachi asked. The man looked at Akira.

"My Decision is….."

Deidara and Sasori stood against a wall waiting for her to come back, finally the door opened and Itachi walked out with her…

"So how are you? It's actually been a while" Itachi said. Akira smiled at him "Good"

"Hey Aya!" Deidara yelled running over to the two, "What did he say?"

"She's in" Itachi said "But who's Aya?" Deidara looked at Itachi strangely, Dei pointed a finger to her, "She is….Right?"

Akira looked down when she felt Deidara look at her sad expression.

Itachi laughed and looked at Deidara, "Her name isn't Aya, its Akira" Deidara's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You remember don't you?" Itachi continued "She's the girl you abandoned, at her home town when you joined the Akatsuki"


End file.
